


Such A Cute Kitty!

by AKK



Series: Possessor [10]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Elizabeth Bales-Stutes for her help with English.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Such A Cute Kitty!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Elizabeth Bales-Stutes for her help with English.

Place: BetaMountain

Time: ViViD (again)

 

"Oooh, such a cute little kitty!" The woman, clothed in slightly too bright colors, clapped her hands in front of her chest and beamed at the cat sitting in front of her.  
      _Uh oh!_ thought all the Rangers, including Commander Walsh, as they saw it. Goose's Possessor sat in front of one of the VIP visitors and looked up at her with great, green, dangerously innocent eyes above vibrating whiskers.  
     The woman looked around. "To whom do you belong, kitty?" she asked Poss, who miaowed as an answer.  
     "To me, ma'am." Goose left his place and came over.  
     "May I stroke him?"  
     "If he agrees to it." The ST shrugged. "I've got nothing to say about what he likes."  
     She bent slowly down and stretched out a hand towards Poss. Behind her, Walsh put a hand over his eyes, as if seized by a sudden headache. Poss sniffed at her hand, then nudged his nose against it. Carefully, she ran her fingers over the fur of his back. "You know," she told the cat that rewarded her stroking with a faint purring, "when my Fluffy died last year, I begged my husband for a new pet because I felt so alone. Yes, I even thought about a sweet little kitten just like you--," she smiled at Poss and ran her hand over his ears, "--because it wouldn't remind me of my dearest poodle." She sighed. "But Eric was strictly against it."  
     Poss snorted and she laughed out loud. "Yes, you are right, kitty. He's really stingy! I'm sorry, but I must go now." Poss laid his head to the side and watched her getting up. She smiled at Goose. "A really charming cat, Ranger. You're lucky to have him."  
     "Yes, I am, ma'am." Goose took Poss up and stroked him under the chin, which increased the purring to a considerable noise.  
     The woman noticed and smiled. "If you ever have kittens of his," she said, "will you think of me when you find new homes for them?"  
     He nodded, still stroking his cat. "I will, ma'am."  
     "Wonderful!" she waved, delighted and left.

 "Gods, boy! Do you know who that was?!" Walsh said behind him.  
     "Yes, sir," Goose said with a grin. "Lady Wheiner."  
     "And you practically promised her one of Poss' offspring! What do you plan to do about that?"  
     The ST's grin grew more than just malicious. "I'm going to hope that one of the kittens takes very much after its daddy!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> ViViD. Slang for VIP Visiting Day, the one day a year BetaMountain is open to all members of the Board of World Leaders and their respective family...


End file.
